A strange dream state life
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: this is mostly about bakugan so it wont be considerd a cross over fiction. ok? A strate a student,a perfectly normal strate a studednt,is a liar. Why? Read and find out. Destiny follows this fiction.


This is only a dream state just telling you early, so its why it skips some things i tried ok? I hope this makes you happy. Writer out.

* * *

><p>I stole bakugan off the ground and cards, they were left alone so I took them, they were abandoned by someone if the left a bakugan I took it. But there was on that I didn't steal, and she was called Hyron. If she was given a girl name it wouldn't be the same. A light type it was. And she was my star. She is my first bakugan, to me anyway. I won her off of some kid who thought he could beet me a thief, well I may be a thief but I have no other choice, living in the streets and going to school at the same time was hard, but I learned from a fan fiction on how to survive on my own. While I did have problems with theft and what not I was considered a good kid a school to the teachers. I was always good, well I tried to be. But I knew that this world would change when I fought Dan. He was the top of the playground here, and though I battled him, my bakugan was actually not forming, but she's always like that. She prefers to hit the opponents bakugan being in her ball form. If she were in her real form she would defiantly look different than what her ball form looks and sounds.<p>

" You're a beginner aren't you?"" And what if I am?"" Then I will not have mercy, go Drago!"" My lady we have a problem."" I noticed Hyron, I'm looking." I searched for my cards and noticed a different one

" Lets use this one. Card activate, Light shear!" " What in the world?"" I don't know but I just found it, Dan."" My lady the card is mine I gave it to you remember?"" Shut up…I remember." She whispered back. Dan was not suppose to know about her, not good,

" What was that?"" I said I remember now, the affect is that she is covered in a blinding light saving her from attacks for one turn, and it boosts her attack power by one hundred g's."" That's all? Drago's still stronger then your bakugan."" my lady theirs another effect, it allows me to take points from those around my card."" But theirs another effect, it allows Hyron to take g's from opponents surrounding her card. So she gets another hundred g's"

" Another hundred? Why only a hundred?"" There's only one bakugan in her area and that's Drago."" Oh, your good for a beginner, never had to fight me though, its our turn now."" Dan she's a different bakugan be careful."" Different?"" He wont turn in his real form that's not how it works for her, she attacks in her weakest form she's toying with us."

" Toying? Why?"" My lady, they know my true reason, if I were to be in my real form then I would truly be to powerful for you to control. He hears me now."" So, you hid your true strength because you think your to powerful for her?"" Drago are you going insane? That bakugan doesn't talk."" He whispers to his master dan."

The battle was already won by Drago and Dan but Samantha would do her best to fight them with all they had.

After battle

" I lost didn't I?"" Let me see the bakugan, I'll give it back im not a haos battler."" I think I can trust you." I handed him my Hyron, only when in the field alone do I see her real form." Hm…" He listened to her, and I prayed he did not hear her breathing.

" Silent huh. Well, only she hears you." Drago mentioned,

" Drago she's only messed up in the head. I hear nothing."" I never said that I heard him, he's only a bakugan."" Alright, sometimes your weird, here." He gave back Hyron and said." He's a good bakugan, even when your weird."" Thank you, Dan for the great battle."" your welcome, though why you wanted money instead of a bakugan is beyond me." He left me, alone and went to his friends. Runo, Marucho, and Shun. I watched with envy, if I had a home, I could be friends with them,

" My lady, don't be so down, you have other means of getting food money."" Its not that Hyron, it's the fact that only you are my friend."" Oh, my lady…your not alone, there are many who would love to be your friend, even when your homeless." Blunt, she never gets too blunt, I told her to say what she means and she knows it hurts but. I turned around and went to find some loose change somewhere on the playground.

" yea, thanks Hyron."" Your always welcome, my lady." I could imagine what she would look like even now. She was a human, but a slave, and her real name is slave. She would have ribbons and brown hair and blue eyes, I remember calling her Hyruu once.

" Hyron? When will I be able to call you Hyruu?"" My lady knows that it is not time to, for now I am Hyron, later when your experienced what you need I will be able to be in my true form. I have at least half of what I do right now."

" Ok. Thank you for reminding me." I thanked softly the entire conversation was a whispered thing.

" Hey Dan, who were you battling?"

" Some girl who wanted lunch money why?"" I've seen her battle those who have lunch money. Except she always puts bakugan she doesn't use on the line."

" She only had one bakugan on her."

" My lady, I think you forgot something."

" That would be what?"" You lost remember?"" Oh woops I'll go over their now."

" Hey She's coming over here."" Sorry I forgot I had some bakugan on me, here." She gave a red one out of her back left pocket." Oh, its ok, I only needed one, not two."" Its an apology for forgetting, take it, You won it fairly."" Jee thanks."" No problem." I left the group happily knowing that I gave him is reward for winning fairly.

" My lady you did the right thing, even when they were thrown away you gave them to someone better. Its not theft if they leave them for the grabs."" Thanks I needed that, I hate having to do it, but here I need it to survive." So I went on with what I was doing occasionally talking to her, little did I know that I was going to be asked about for a while.

" Gee I didn't think she had any on her. She gave me two though, and apology? For what?"" Normally she forgets a lot if she doesn't use more then one bakugan."" She only used her Hyron, what its real name is I have no clue, I don't think she did either."" Its actually a new bakugan, she came a crossed someone who used it before her."" So she battled for a bakugan once?"

" I was their when it happened, for some reason I was allowed in the battle to watch. And boy was she good, he was only a beginner like her, but its like she fought harder opponents before. I think she actually won that fight out of sheer luck though. The bakugan wouldn't open even for her but."" But?"" She's always fought rookies here, I wonder why?"" Probably because she's a rookie too."" Not with the way she battled, she had a rough way of playing it, always on the attack, and never defending, but her bakugan would gang up on tougher bakugan its like she was reliving an event in her mind. It was amassing to watch. Its no wonder that she only fought you with one and lost. I don't think she wanted to win. I think she was actually testing herself against the best. And she's smart for doing so."" why would she want to lose? Isn't she the type that has to win?"" That's why she lost though, as far as I know she loses when she knows she'll lose. And fights even harder when she doesn't."" You seem to know a lot any reason why?"" I've asked around her victims clam that she actually is around our level but sticks with those with lunch money, always losing when its with the higher ups. I think it because of her low ranking bakugan and cards.

" She has low ranking bakugan and cards? Why doesn't she get a better bakugan."" Rumors say that she is a thief, and only steals from abandoned areas, sometimes even the cards are gone."" She also rumored to fight dirty when its with other players like her. She's relentless to all who she fights, its like being relentless is her only strategy she's got."" Runo knows to? How come I don't know anything."" Because your to busy being top dog here."

" But still. She is someone to watch. Maybe she's homeless."

" That's actually what she is, she was seen walking into the abandoned train station once."" But that could be any reason, she's weird like that, I've tried to follow her home and she'll suddenly like she wasn't even there in the first place."" she's defiantly someone to watch, she's got talent to take you one and still have that new bakugan with her."" I heard that it came out of no where and landed In from of the first owner. He also said it would talk to him, but only we should have talking bakugan she would be a great one to have around though, that's if she stopped the rumors."" I don't think she even knows about the rumors."" She acts like she's trying to survive, that's not how a kid should act."" Shun?"" Its like she's a ninja or something, she's like me, acting like she needs to survive."" Ninja?"" Shun comes from a long family of ninja's said to actually have ninja abilities too. Like chakra, but that's so small that it doesn't manifest."

" Marucho, you know a lot for a kid like us."" I'm only doing my home work."

" Hey where did she go?"" She left the area, most likely skipping lunch again, she normaly doesn't skipit three days in a row."" Hmm." Shun knew that she was different, she acted like a ninja, and adult ninja that is, and she was actually listening to the entire conversation."

" So they know about my rumors."

" My lady, don't do that so much, its not good for you."" I know, chakra shouldn't be used here. I know. I'll be good now."

" So she did skip, her table is empty. This is the forth day in a row. That might be a sign of something."

" My lady must you eat so…animal like?"" Sorry, but I had to. You know that only in this form do I eat like this, now I have to find a stream and wash off."" My lady I know that you don't like this as much as I but did you need to kill a rabbit for lunch?"" Rabbits are the only cute thing I eat you know and their hard to find here."" My lady, I think you are a animal, why must you always eat like this?"" I only do it during lunch. And its only when I don't have the money to alright?"" My lady its unhealthy for you."" And does it look like I really care? I'm going to wash off."" My lady…"" Yes?"" Your dripping on your new fur,"" Crap. Thanks need to keep this fur for later."

" Your welcome my lady."

" So you relies that if you skip again your going to get called on right?"

" I know I'll just kill something in the morning and save it for later."" Well, best to just go and watch people eat, I think that's what you meant."" you do know that I'm actually a human right?"" Yes I do, I'm just not happy with this my lady, I care you know."" I'm glad you do because I'll just starve tomorrow and not cause any suspicion for awhile."" That's better, my lady." She was washing off in the pool knowing that she would be in damp cloths for awhile but that would be fine." time to go back you must hurry."" I know I'll forget the fur this time."" Time to be human again, transform." She returned to being a human the cloths were damp but not enough to notice and her hair though will be a problem." Why not just dry it off with your shirt?"" Thank you, Hyron." she dried her hair as best as she can and then started to walk to school again.

" She's back, and…does she look a little different?"" Yea, she has been for the last couple of days."" its like she was swimming or something."

" She actually did, I know she did. She washed it off but it she smells different too."" Shun how would you know?"" Because I'm using my chakra to smell her, she smells like she ate a rabbit, but why a local one?"" You can tell that from just smelling her."" She would be in big trouble if anyone else knew, so lets cut her some slack."" If only she would just find some friends."" She wont when she knows the truth."" She…probably is homeless. How she got in is a work of a ninja."" She is a ninja isn't she?"" Can't tell, she's been doing something to make her look normal."

" They speak about you my lady. Are you sure you cleaned it all off?"" yes, if only shun would stop using his chakra, he's not being a ninja for it. I hope he doesn't hear me."

" or me. That would be bad my lady." they stopped talking and just listened for the bell to ring. School was normal for the most part, but she knew that they would follow and she would be found out that day. So she took precautions when she had to speak to them, to keep them in the dark a little longer.

After school.

" Ok heres the plan we trail her when she comes out of the building,the rumors need an answer to."they nodded their heads and followed her, they knotised how hard it was to keep up. And how far it was to her own home. But little did they know that she was teasing them into giving up. She was actually walking home the harder way so that she lose them, only shun knew it. And was to tired to say it just yet. But he tried to anyway." She is teasing us, she knows we follow her." " She does?"" Then why hasn't she said anything this whole time?"" A real ninja doesn't let their victoms know the truth. She is being a true ninja if I ever seen."" You mean she's been toying with us?" Runo nearly shouted, she was accually surprised that she knew they were following.

" My lady, their still following, maybe we should just disapear."

" No, they'll stop following," she whispered.

" I just herd someone else speak, it might have been her bakugan, dan, didn't you check correctly?" I listened and I heard no breathing. Bakugan don't breath shun."" And that's where your wrong, only shun as far as I know can hear the breathing of bakugan."" Dan shut up and look." She pointed to Samantha and they saw her enter the abandoned train sation.

" So she comes to this place, I wonder why?"" Come on lets go." they followed her into the abandoned train station. And saw her enter a train that was void of people, it was her home. So she said aloud." Find what your looking for?"" How?"" I knew I attracted attention to myself today, but. Who would have guested that I was accually homeless? You?" she pointed to shun?" Or was it you?" She pointed to marucho next.

" stop with your games. We only followed you because we wanted to know the truth?"" Well, I can't tell you the truth."" Why?"" I don't trust you." she sat on the seat and got comfy, they looked around her collection of stolen bakugan that she had found. And knew that she was a theif, especially shun.

" So you are a thief, tell me why though?"" I got to have some way to bargin no?"" So you steal innosent bakugan to bargin with?"" I never said I would do it for fun did I?"" What do you bargin?"" Wepons, food, anything I need. And give them to the winners of bakugan battlers who need them more then I." Wepons?""So that I can protect myself. This town has creeps you know."" No I didn't know that. You have had it hard havent you."" We both have, Hyron you may speak now."" Speak?"

" My lady didn't want this to happen, so now I must speak. We do not like being stalked mind you Runo."" I don't do that I'm only curious as to why I see you in the same cloths all the time."" Because we don't have the money to by new ones. it's a problem I'm trying to fix."" trying to?"" is that why you came to school in furs?"" yep, I had noting els but my original ones and let me tell you they would not work here."" How have you lived like this?" Runo asked alittle frightened by the weapons she saw.

" I had to Runo, whether I wanted to or not. I didn't want to be away from this town. Its my home right now while I have to go to school."" do I want to know how you eat?"" the furs are what are left of what I eat."" So you eat rabbits?"" No wonder people don't see them much any more you've been eating them."" Well I try to eat at school you know."" you do?" Runo asked." So that's why you battle people for money isn't it?" Dan figured it out.

" She has no choice but to, its why I said she acted like she was trying to survive."" And this is why I don't like hichhickers."" hich hikers?Is that what we are to you?" " My lady is only being truthful, its how my lady is."" So you make even your bakugan say that?"" My lady wouldn't ever make me, My lady is my lady to me."" Oh, so if I were to ask you to stop stealing bakugan would you?"" I can't. not with the way things are now."" I think you could, if you would just ask for help-

" Help? Who in their right mind would help a thief? Who? I steal peoples bakugan if I stop now then they'll still leave them out and some one else will find them. it's a cruel world marucho whether you know it or not it is."" No need to bite, my lady. They only want to help."" that's now what you think you are. Isn't it?"" That's what I am to every one else who has a home and a table of food to come to. If they really cared then they wouldn't have left them out. that's why they're stolen because someone left it for grabs."

" What if they loved it? What if they loved the bakugan they didn't know that would happen!" " Well, its their own falt, for not being warned, I will not stop, not until I can actually suport myself with a job or something.I hate it as much as you do alright?"" You mean you don't care? They are not something that is just a toy their living breathing creatures!"" So now I'm the bad guy… I'm not prowed of it myself, I do care, but its their own falt for leaving them out like that."" Who is really at falt? no one should have to steal bakugan to survive. At least you do put them on the line."

" That's because I know that they don't like me, they hate me as must as the next, the only one that doesn't is Hyron. And he know that its only for now. I'll stop when I actually have a home, food, and a job."" No, more when those are met?"" Yes no more when I have a home food and a job. But if the first two are met then I'll stop before I'm sixteen.

" so you know that we really can't help you right? Your going to get caught one day."" My lady knows that she will be, and she knows it well."

" So you will stay with her? Even when she steals your own kind?"" My lady doesn't know any other way, its how she is. If she had another choise which my lady doesn't

she wouldn't steal my kind, my lady has won battles for some bakugan its why she fights with only a few of what she has."" Oh, so she does have honor. I thought she stole you too." " My lady would never do such a thing to me, she won me fair and square!"" I supose she did didn't she?"" Marucho got to see the battle. You were with another kid weren't you?"" Yes, My lady won me from my old master, but my lady Is my master now. And I am happy to be my lady's bakugan. She is no as bad as you think."" So you say, but are you protecting her by choice? Or by force?"" My lady wouldn't ever force me, I wouldn't ever abandon her for how she lives. That is not her fault."

" How did she even win that fight? Wasn't she just a beginer?"" We don't like to talk about it, but I did win and that's the point."" What happened?" Shun interrogated. Knowing that he was in danger if she didn't speak."" I didn't do anything, all I did was try to win without cheating, and then I got involved with the game itself for some reason. And I don't know what happened after that. Hyron would tell you but she wont tell me."" Its something that the boy made and oath not to tell, marucho knows and he wont tell eather."" Guys, she's right, I wont tell a single soul what happened it was not good to say the least."

" So then why did she get hyron instead of lose?"" she was still in the rule limits. So she won that fight fair and square."" Could we talk about something else?"" Acually yes we can, but can you?" Shun asked Samantha she knew that he was trying to put an lillusion on her but said nothing about it." So I can, shun." ' And what makes you think you can try that on me.

" So you can huh, ok tell me, why are you so different?"" in what way am I different?" it seemed to be two people in the room at that point. And they didn't know what to think.

" You know what I mean, you're a ninja like me arnt you?"

" Tisk Tisk Tisk, ninja arnt you? Well, what if I were to say yes?"" Then you would be under arrest for viloation of the ninja code."" What code? Oh that's what its called now. I know the old ones at least. Number one, to never attack a civillion. Two to never use your abilitys for evil, always for good things, and three, to never ever betray your fellow ninja."" How? You still know those old ones at this time and age?"" What if I said yes. Would that be a shocker?"" Yes it would be those ones are too old even for the elders to remember, how do you know of it?"" How do you?"" Reading."_" I learned from another life."_

" What?"" Did she just speak Japanese?"" Oh, my lady… You did it again."" I know. that's the point their not supost to know."" So you said it in Japanese, ok, why?"" Because where I learn it from were Japanese."" So you learned it from japan? How did you get their?"_" In another life."_

" Could you not do that?"" I'm afraid I can't because if I told you all then, I would be in big trouble."" With whom?"_" God would have my head. _And that is the truth."" You did it again, stop it."

" Gomen. I want to but it's a curse."" A curse?" Runo said?"" I know Japanese because of the curse, and the curse is to speak Japanese when I try to tell the truth."" Oh, who did you mess with, spirits?"" No I only remembered."" Rememered what?"_" My past life."_

" that's getting annoying, you really can't tell can you?"" Oh I can I just have to write it down and you'll know everything about me."" Oh, so you're a person that is like an open book?" She had been twirling around the poles and she answered

" Yep.""Could you stop that please?" Dan asked, looking dissy from watchin her. She looked ouside and said."" its time to leave your parents are worried about you."

" How would you know what time it is?"" THe light is dimming that's why I'm usually asleep by now. So please ask question tomorrow or something and go home."" Before we do, what would it take to make you stop stealing bakugan?"

" It would take a home, food, and a job, but if the first two are done then I'll stop before I'm sixteen."" so your older then us by a year or so arnt you?"" Maybe, I don't really have a clue anymore. Time to say good bye Hyron." She yawned, runo thought that she was being alittle cute, but forced that thought out her mind. ' why would I think she's cute? Shes a girl runo and a thief buy that."

" Your under arrest for bakugan theft and for havin no licence for weapons and for illegal hunting. You have the right to remain silent."" My lady…I'll be fine." she whispered, she knew this would happen and knew that they would charge her for it, but she will win and get her back.

" Did we do the right thing?"" Yea, marucho we did, she'll stop now."" But did she have to be arrested?"

" Who knows? She was only fending for herself."" Dan, you defend her but you know as well as I that it had to happen."" I know but she just was doin what she had to."" in a way she gave them back to kids who actually used them."

" And she never stole from us, or from the other kids, but she still stole from kids, even when they abandoned them."

" She is falsly acused poor thing."" Mrs. Russle?"" She never did anything wrong, they got the wrong one I know it."" You mean that she could have lied?"" She told you didn't she? Did you do this?"" Well, we though it had to happen."" I supose your right, but I wish it wasn't her."" If she didn't steal in the first place she would have been different."" But without it how would she be?"

" So you thought that you could get away with bakugan theft huh?" the police man tucker asked.

" No, I was only doing what I had to."" What you had to?"" I'm homeless sir, so I did what I had to."" IF your homeless then why are you in school."" I hacked myself in to the school."" ok and why didn't your parents know?"" Because I never told them, they think I'm in my cousins house right now being spoiled rotten."" Oh, so you let them not know?"" Their horrible parrents anyway."" So you wont stay silent you realise that by lying about being homeless was a crime?"" I am home less. Their home isn't mine but a house. Havent' you ever heard the song Home By skillet?"" Nope but im sure it will explain a lot."" Well, I'm done now."" Speaking?" She nodded her head.

" So your actually Japanese?"" No…I just know Japanese."" Then tell us how you know in English."" I can't! Only when I write it down can I tell you and even then It might not me English."" Your toying with me arnt you?"" Why would I toy? I have no reason to. I'm not trying to anyway."" So you are a trickster arnt you?"" Trickster? I thought I was a thief."" that and a trickster, tell me how long have you been missing?"" Over a year or so?"" You don't know?"

" I don't actually have a calender you know."" Oh, wise guy huh? Ok how about I do this." He pulled out the gun and said." Now, tell me how long."" Over a year alright? That's all I know."" Ok, is that the truth?"" I'm not lying, why would lie when you have a gun pointed at me?"

" Ok, so you know that I'll shoot?"" yes."" Ok, good, now tell me what you've been doing all this time?"" going to school, surviving. Stealing bakugan, tradeing them for suplys ,for wepons, food, for money. Fighting bakugan battles for money. I think that's all of them."" And any thing else?"" And trying to save up money to buy a home. Ok that's all."" Good, anything else?"" And training…"" That's all?"

" That's all."" really?"" Yes that's all there is."" Good, tell me more about surviving."" I would hunt for rabits if I didn't have money for lunch."" And what else?"" Sometimes I would fish, but mostly hunt for rabits."" Now how did you do it?"" I didn't have a gun so I well."" well what?"" Transform." She acidently poofed into a wolf." Oh my god!"" I'm not going to bite. Tranceform."" So you can turn into a wolf?"" That's how I ate my rabbit or my fish and hunted."" How did you do that?"" Simple, chakra."

" Chakra?"" yea its something that everyone has in their body, exept that people now a days' don't have a need for it so its very hard for it to manifest in someone."" So you gained chakra because it manifested inside of you?"" Yep."' How does it manifest?"" Well that's the thing, I don't know that. But I know someone who does, his family knows what I am.

" A demon?"" A ninja."" A ninja?"" Yes a ninja. I am a ninja. that's how I have survived this long."" So you think that's what you are?"

" Yep, exept I broke a rule."" And that is?"" To never use your abilitys for evil."" so you think you broke that?"" yes. I do."" Then your correct. You stole from children."" They were abandoned so I took thim I didn't think that they would come back. Its their lost, but I did win one at least."" And that would be?"" Hyron."" that bakugan?"" yes that white bakugan."" Oh that one, so you one that talkative one on your own?"" Well I just know that I did win it far and square."" you don't remember?"" Something happened and I don't remember what but the witnesses said that I was the winner of that fight I had not broke any rules."

" Your sentenced to house arest for one year and are to remain without your other bakugan exept for your hyron during that time period. "" Anything else?"" And you may not visit the battle field for one year, your going to be taken from your real parents and placed with a foster parrent for the time being."" Who might that be?"

" will be your foster parrent."" Mr, Kazami?

" Yes here he is now."" Is she the little trouble maker I've heard about?"" I'm Samantha potter, nice to meet you."" Samatha? Whats your real name?"" Rosealine."" So Rosealine huh? I thought so. No more of that fake name alright?"" Yes, Mr. Kazami?"" Still going to be ploite?"" it is what I want to be."" come along Rosealine."" Yes ."" Call me father."" Yes Father." they left the court room and when to their car. And shun was waitting for them.

" Shun, meet your new sister. Roseallene."" So your real name is Roseallene huh. Here." he opened his hand and had hyron in his hand." My lady, welcome back."" Hyron, thank goodness!"

" You missed me my lady?"" Yes I did. They almost took you away from me you know."" Your on house arrest for a year? And you cant battle? Harsh."

" Dan?"" Yep, its all of us."" I thought I told you no friends?"" I thought I told them not to come."" And we thought we should come."" So your actually that Rosealline kid that whent missing?"" Yep."" How in the world did you do it? How did you live like that for so long?"" Now now kids, she just got on house arrest at the house you can ask alright?"" Ok, Mr. Kazami."" Yes father."" Man why couldn't it be me? We'd have so much fun." Dan was actually ok with it but he wanted to complain.

" Well she's actually in trouble with a family other than her real on."" You mean she's going to get in trouble?"" why so soon?"" That is a matter for us."" Oh."

" So you got hyron back, did he tell you the truth yet?"

" Nope."" Good, lets just say that they weren't happy with what I said."" And you said the truth?"

" Well I had to evidently. He pointed his gun at me."" He did that to a little kid?"" He did it to me too."" Did he do that to all of us?"" I think that he was trying to get us scared enough to tell the truth."

" Jerry, you idoit!"" Sorry sir."

" Who knows?"" He was probably a rookie."" Maruchu? How do you know all of this?"" I'm not telling, I've told you already, all I did was my home work."" The bakugan theft is over now isn't it?"" Yep."" So you did get what you wanted a home and food."" But what about that job?"" I'll wait a couple years."" Oh, so you don't know?"" Don't know what?"" How old are you really?"" Fourteen and a half why?"" Oh so you are a teen already. Did you know that you could get money off of being a bakugan battle brawer?"" Acually I didn't, I wasn't exactly in the system eather."" So your still a kid, you're actually ranking number seventeen."" oh wow."" So she's the famose relentless attacker they talk about. She's good."" So now you understand?"" now I do."" A lot of people actually want to battle you for your rank, are you happy with that rank?"" Its my favorit number. Of corse I am."" Then when you can you should battle brawl for it fair an square. The only resone you got is is because of that one battle for Hyron. And he never even told you did he?"" My lady never asked."" Hyron I could have cept from this you big idiot! Come here you!" she chaced the bakugan.

" You mean this all could have been avoided?"" I think she has a right to be angery."" Ack, my lady stop I'm sorry!" Sorry by but! Come here!"" Rosealline stop." She immediately stoped in her tracks and hyron flew to Father.

" Sorry, I was angry."" I'm not accepting that, you know better then that."" Ouch, being scolded like that must sting.'" Especially in front of us."" Now get in the car."" Yes Father."" So can we visit later?"" Maybe, depends on her."" Shun, come."" You guys should wait about a day or two before comeing over."" Aright see you soon shun!"

Her silence was because she was scolding herself for getting out of hand, she had a lot of training to do.

The car left the parkin lot but they talked to each other about her reation.

" She just stopped the moment he said it. That was so cool." Dan was impressed by what she did.

" She shouldn't have been able to do that, from how hard she was running that was just so impossible."" She must train like shun does or something."" But it takes years to do that and even longer at that speed. Its like she just remembered from the way she did it."" Is that even possible?"" It shouldn't be I mean we only live once in our life."

It was a question that she would not answer to them, even the police didn't belive her. She was considerd a demon by them to be watched.

" So you have chakra like everyone else does. Exept. How did you not know how it manifests?"" Because I didn't learn it I only remembered it."" Remembered?"_" From a past life."_

" Ah, so you do remember something. Good that's all I needed to know."" Why do you keep doing that?"" Because it's a curse. _I am remembering a life_ from japan you know."

" What?"" So its because that life was from japan…interesting."" How do you understand it?"" I came from japan."" Oh."" So that's what she said, she was actually reborn?"" No, just remembering a past life. Buda cultures tell of enlightenment like this."" So she's only a ninja because of her past life?"" Most likely my son. My daughter, tell me more in English please."" I would if I could but every time I try to I end up speaking Japanese I can try again though honest."" Do so."" Um, In my past life, I was called Samantha Potter because I was English then."" Ah so when someone understands Japanese it works differently

" I didn't understand that. What she say?""My son, you should learn Japanese before I tell you. Samantha huh?"" Yea, I like it better then rosealine. It fits me better."" So it does, you are more then welcome to be called Samantha if that's what you wish."" It is."

" Then from now on you are Samantha Potter."" But isn't that her fake name."

" _Its from a past life."_

" Try saying it in English."

" _Past life is that ok?"_

" _So only that part of it. Intersesting try saying it differently."" Is there a point in this?"" yes there is son now try it."" ."" Ah ha… theirs your answer."" Past life, you mean you have a past life?"" More then one it seems I remember a lot of them and each one is eather apart of the past or the future its weird."" So you don't know why?"" Yep. Don't know why."" If you were to write it all down would it be Japanese?"" No it would be English."" So that's it. You had been using your past lives to survive in the wild havent you?"" Yep. Thank god I can speak English now. What a pain."" Maybe the past lives didn't want you to say it."_

" _I think their other worlds but why would they be about the manga Naruto."" Don't joke about that its bad enough someone knows about us and is writing about us. What do you think about it?"" I think that it's a mix of their world and our world, which shouldn't have happened but oh well. Life is weird like that."" So you don't know a lot do you?"" Well I train if that's what your asking exept there are so many ways to its hard to train."" so do you train with chakra?"" No I desided not to unless I have too."" Oh, playing it smart huh?"" I just like what that life did, she's actually a strong person for surviving the trials she did. But how she died was beond me."" So you don't know how she died?"" Nope."" Harsh."" here we are."_

_Ninja councel._

" _Ms. Potter, is that what your really named?"" No, its Rosealline. Just Rosealline."" Oh, so your actually a reborn?"" No…Just remembered."" Oh, just remembered, how does one just remember?"" Easy…the buda's are right."" So you experienced a extream low?"" Yep. that's how I remembered."" What was this extream low?"" Not telling."_

" _What was your extream high?"" didn't have one yet."" So you realise that once your old enough your going to be a spy?"" That's not what I want."" THen what is?"" To have a family."" And how would you manage that?"" Not telling you."" Not telling?"" I wont tell a single soul everything I know."" then tell me what is your secret to surviving?"" I just said I wont tell a single soul everything I know."" And that's not everything."" A true ninja knows not to tell his secrets to his allies because they will betray you."" so you fallow old sayings from the past huh?"" A true ninja does not tell his secrest for he would be telling a potential enemy his death."" Spoken like a true ninja. But here you must follow our rules."" never will I fall for that."" So you know that I tricked you into saying your real name?"" yes I let that happen but here is not my home, it does not matter what my name is, when it is forgotten the moment it is said."" So…how?"" Simple. You petty ninjas know nothing. My name ment nothing to you and you discarded it so I just took it back."" You imp! Send her away, make sure she keeps her proticall.'" Come this way."" I will." She followed. And she was sent to her room, the room was consisted of a metal bed with a mattress and a window_

" _Tempting, but no. Kai!" She spoke and the illusion broke she only had a mattress and a note. Along with hyron._

" _My lady how did you know?"" I'm ninja. it's a part of the job."" So you us your abilitys even here smart."_

" _My lady I want to apologise for not telling I didn't know about that."" Its fine hyron. I forgive you, I'm the one that should say sorry though."" My lady had a right to be angry."" You know something?" " Yes?"" Kai!" another illusion broke and she saw that she did have a windo but their were camras in her room." So you again figured it out. Smart girl."" Theirs an ilusion on me. Isn't their?"" Pretty smart I wondered how long it would take."" Fankly its pathetic."" What?"" You just broke the illusion on purpose didn't you I may know how to do some things but I still have a lot to learn. The final illusion broke and she was again apeard in the counsel hall." That took sixty seconds. Your pretty good but not good enough."" I'm only remembering not a reborn you know."" So you only remember and not trully learn."" Oh I learn I can make a rasangan if I wanted to."" From that book?"" yep."" Show us."" Alright…but take the chakra lock off first."" If I were to do that then you could kill us."" Why would I want to kill?"" That is a question that only you could answer."_

_In her real room._

" _Hyron?"" yes my lady?"" I'm sorry for chasing you."" My lady…thank you."" That's the real hyron isn't it?"" Yes, only you can know the real me, I chose you to be my mate but if you ever find a nother human lover I will stand down."" I need a weapon right now. How dare they try to spy on me. This is my room you know!"" you mean that their watching you?"" hyron come here."" Yes my Lady?"" Whisper again, never let your guard down here isn't home, it's a battle field. But whisper your woes to the never ending lullaby."" My lady, thank you."" Shun is right about you."" Who's their?"" I'm only from the sky but I'm also wind. I am what you think I am."" So you're a bakugan?"" He let me come and visit Hyron. I did not think you would come so late in the night."" So you're his bakugan huh? Whats your name?"" Skyriss."_

" _So that's your name, thank you."" For what?"_

" _Keeping Hyron company."" She isn't what you think, she wants to battle me in my true form."" So you do know that I do wish to battle him. He, is a she isn't he?"" So you think that will work on me again, I don't fall for the same trick twice."" My lady, she knows."_

" _Ah so that's what you meant, Hyron. So you knew about it?"" I wont comform it when they watch."" I assure you they would not do it."" How?"" Shun made sure that you would be able to have some privacy."_

" _So, do you know that I don't believe that, I'm supost to be on super vision of an adult at all times."" Ah so you can't tell…you're a smart girl, here is not home but training, you still have aways to go."_

" _My lady, I too must train but how without the battle field?"" You are exused from it,Hyron but your master is not."_

" _So how long?"" As long as it takes for you to complete your training."" I want to sleep now. May you take your leave?"" Samantha, I cannot. For I am to watch you."" oh, don't mind me then." She took off her shirt and bra and climed onto the bed, under the covers she went and tried to sleep. They cept silent until she fell asleep. She was tired of sleeping in that she was actually awake not trusting that she was alone. This time she knew it wasn't an illusion._

" _So she did fall asleep, she only trusts you and she did not have any weapons on her why?"" I wont tell you, my lady knows."_

" _So you know that she wasn't asleep?"_

" _She can't and wont sleep when she knows that there is trouble here."" She…isn't able to rest?"_

" _Not when she is awake from the illusion she knew about the first one I know it."" But does she know about the second?"" She already knows, she just is waiting for it to pass. She isn't sleeping because that's what the lillusion does."" She…isn't able to sleep because she knows that this was an illusion, wake up."dream world ends._

" _Wow, good morning man what a weird dream."" My lady, you had actually spoke in your sleep. What happened in it?"" I got caught stealing bakugan and I was arrested I ended up being shuns new sister."" My lady its time for school. Be careful that might actually happen."" thanks for waking me up."" Your very welcome my lady."" I hope that all of you bakugan forgive me."" We do, "_

" _I hope that I can actually go to school, this is weird…where is my weapons?"" I'm afraid that was apart of your dream, you had it mixed with Naruto again."" Oh, so…oh…they only let me have my pocket knife."" You better get going, after you get some deoderint on and some new cloths." So she changed into a Black t-shirt with a pocket on the front and some jeans with tears in the pants. She continued with her nessisitys." Sounded like we hated you in that dream, but we don't. how bad were we?"" Bad, lets say bad."" Ok don't ask right?"" So what happened yesterday?"" Um, should we tell you?"" What happened?"" You were stuck In a coma for three days whats up with that?"" You mean that I missed three days of school?"" No we lied you don't remember?"" My lady, what happened in the dream?"" Forget the dream you got to go to school."" Oh yea got to on, erm, are you hyron or hyruu?"" Its hyron. Jees the dream messed you up a lot."" My lady, lets just go." So she left the train station and remembered what actually happened yesterday. She wasn't found out she was actually not known, and she wasn't in Seventinth place, she was actually a homeless that heard about hacking from a fan fiction. And learned to hack. She remembered a lot form the days. They didn't like her because she was different, she battled only when she had to. She payed for her lunch every day. And was saving up to fix that. She was actually a strait A student. Just like her idol sakura._

" _So you remembered another life in the dream?"" Yep, writer…your weird."" Writer?"" I know someone writes my story down." _

_And here is where I stop. People I'm sorry for the jumping but it was only a dream. The real storie begins in the next chapter._


End file.
